All I Wanted Was You
by ParaU2fan13
Summary: Sarah is a senior in high school with no hopes for a good college education. Jareth is haunted by memories of her and is still in love with her. Sarah must marry him to save her future!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! After much consideration for a new Labyrinth fanfic. I decided to do another one where Sarah and Jareth are together. The differences are the plot, it will have more chapters, have a higher rating (T for mild language and make out scenes!) and be more entertaining than my last one. Soooo get ready and Thank you to those who took the time to review and loved my story! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Labyrinth or make money off of it. I wish I did own Jareth though! **

[ Jareth's flashback from three years in the past]

_Sarah enters the passage to the throne room, searching for her baby brother Toby, but the stairways keep changing. Then she jumps and lands to the bottom. There he is, the goblin king known as Jareth. "Give me the child," she demands. He refuses, he offers her power, love and to reorder time. But she says those two words of rejection, those words that haunted Jareth for three years since Sarah got Toby. "You have no power over me,"_

In the above ground, Sarah had a lot on her plate. She was a senior in high school and about to graduate in a month. She had changed a lot since she was fifteen. She had bangs with little fringes at the end and wore adorably quirky clothing (for example: She was wearing a white blouse and tight black jeggings and black ballet flats) and acted more mature and more like she was eighteen. Her problem was that her dream college UConn did not accept her and she had no idea where to go and was headed for a dull, dismal future.

She sighed as she grabbed a granola bar. Graduation was heading closer and she would soon end up living in a box (not trying to be rude to homeless people) Sarah went out the door and to school.

In the Underground however, Jareth was looking in his crystal watching Sarah head off to school with a worried expression. The same expression she had since senior year started for her. He sighed. If only he could save her from this awful fate. But he could only help if she wished for it. For three years, he had watched her grow up through his crystal, a little fifteen year old girl to a mature eighteen year old young adult. He decided he would send a thought to her that she missed him and wanted him back. So he whipped up a love potion and poured some on the crystal. It went through to the aboveground into Sarah's thoughts.

**There is more to come even though there are short chapters. I will try to write more but I'm pretty busy lately. So get ready for chapter two. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! Can you believe I fell asleep in my clothes last night? I also have no memory of telling my mom groggily that I would brush my teeth and put my pajamas on (after she told me to twice) and it was just after eating dinner. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth nor make money off of it. I do own Seraphine and Herea (Jareth's twin sisters!) but they will be coming later. **

Chapter Two

[Sarah is now thinking about Jareth after three years and beginning to fall in love]

Sarah was in biology class getting her last assignment before the seniors left early. Jareth was talking in her head:

"_Hello, precious. I know you declared I have no power over you, but I miss you. Love me, Be with me forever and I will give you everything you ever wanted. Plus I wouldn't want my future queen to live in despair and pity," _

Sarah got very aroused by those words but also thought about her brother Toby. Jareth could sense she was thinking about her now three year old brother.

"_I did what you asked because I love you. He's safe, he's a very happy child and he has no memory of his kidnapping. Come to the Underground. Step through your bedroom mirror, you'll be there and I will be waiting to court you,"_

Sarah accidentally moaned a bit and Mrs. Evans asked if she was sick and needed to see the nurse. "No, I'm fine, just something I ate," lied Sarah and Mrs. Evans went back to her boring rant on echinoderms.

Throughout the rest of the school day, Sarah did not pay attention and her daydreams were very dirty indeed. Unfortunately in English class, there was a sub and it was Mr. Duffy and he was very strict and wouldn't allow nonsense. When Mr. Duffy was assigning a test, Sarah accidentally put "Jareth" where her name should have been. She got after school detention for two days.

Sarah waited in detention very impatiently since she wanted to see her goblin king. The words Jareth spoke made her want him more than she had when she was fifteen. Finally, after her time was served she ran home and straight to her room.

Now, Sarah had secretly loved Jareth when she was in the labyrinth but had forgotten about him due to boyfriends she had in the last three years. She had never really been in love before and now she was beginning to know what love was.

Sarah combed her hair and put her hair in a bun with the bangs and fringe hanging out on her forehead. She wore a unique looking green sweater and a black pencil skirt with also black ankle boots. She put some ruby red lip gloss on and walked through the mirror.

Sarah was in the same stairway that she was trying to reach her brother on before but this time found her way to the throne room. Sarah knocked on the door and instantly Jareth himself opened it. He had on a white poet's shirt with a green leathery jacket, tight also green pants and black boots. His wild blonde mane had bits of green in it too. He looked the same as he did three years ago but Sarah instantly felt her heart racing and her breath felt taken away at his appearance. "Sarah, how lovely to see you. Come inside and we'll talk," said Jareth. Sarah walked inside as if possessed by Cupid's love arrow.

**So, here's chapter two. Hopefully I'll have chapter three tomorrow afternoon. "I don't promise nothing," as Hoggle says to Sarah in Labyrinth. So, it might not be ready if I get back too late or am super tired when I come home. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to all those who put me on alert and enjoyed the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey back again! Please leave a review in the little box… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or make money off of it. Jim Henson does but he's dead.**

[Picks up when Sarah enters the throne room]

Sarah looked around. The room was painted gold and there were portraits of goblins (Sarah assumed it was his royal family) and a poster of a pyramid depicting the line for the throne if Jareth died. The throne was in the middle of the room. Sarah was so absorbed in looking around, she jumped at Jareth's next words.

"Comfortable, isn't it?"

"Uhhhh, yeah," said Sarah a bit disappointed that he probably wasn't thinking of what she was thinking of doing at this moment due to his sexy appearance.

"You will be staying here forever," said Jareth. Sarah's heart jumped at "forever."

"You mean…I can't go to college or see my family?" asked Sarah nervously.

"You can't, our world will be exposed and any memory or trace of you is erased," said Jareth.

Sarah was sad that she would never see her loving father or Toby or her cute dog, Merlin. On the other hand, her dad had been loving but never defended her against her evil stepmom, Karen and Sarah felt she didn't belong in the life she lived above ground especially since kids made fun of her and she only had one friend. Plus she _had_ no college to go or anywhere else.

"Okay," said Sarah a bit happier that time.

"This is what we shall do, I'll let you live in my lovely home for three days and then you can make your decision,"

"Okay," said Sarah more relaxed.

"Good, I will show you around the castle," said Jareth and took her arm and they left the throne room.

**I finally finished! I've been so busy with other stuff, so here you go! Get ready for chapter four! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! Here is the new chapter for all I wanted was you. I will include some profanity and your first dose of the Sexy goblin king, Jareth! More to come! Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth but wish I owned Jareth Mwahahaha! I do not make money off of it although it would be nice…..**

Sarah and Jareth walked around. Jareth showed Sarah the kitchen first. It was hot and crowded and there were about ten servants bustling in and out.

"So, this is my kitchen, it's where meals are cooked…"started Jareth.

But then, Sarah accidentally chose that moment to bang her head on a hanging pot that dropped on a beautiful peach pie and made a huge dent. An angry looking goblin servant picked up the pot and started yelling at Sarah:

"What the hell! Look what you've done, just because you ate a crappy peach doesn't mean you have to ruin my hard work! You are a nuisance, a bitch…"

Then Jareth picked up the servant and yelled "You listen to me! How dare you yell at the future goblin queen! I shall tip you straight into the bog of eternal stench and watch you suffer if you don't keep quiet! Get back to work!"

Jareth dropped the servant and she got to work with a frightened look.

"Now, let's go somewhere where we're more welcome," said Jareth and took Sarah's hand and led her to the dining room, then the gardens.

The gardens had strange looking flowers that definitely would not grow in the above ground. Jareth sat on a bench, picked a bunch of flowers, magically made a bouquet and gave them to Sarah.

"For you, precious," he said. Sarah felt so happy and overwhelmed that he still wanted her as much as she wanted him that she shed some tears.

"What's the matter?" asked Jareth wiping away her tears.

"It's just that no man has ever cared for me this much before and I feel like it's a dream…"

"It's real, don't cry,"

Then the goblin king wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep, comforting kiss. Sarah gave into the kiss and they kissed for at least five minutes, stopped and smiled at each other.

The last stop of the tour of the castle was the bed chambers. The room had a fancy king sized bed with curtains and drawers that held tons of clothing. At this time it was midnight.

"These are the bed chambers where we both sleep..." started Jareth before Sarah yawned. Sarah was on her last legs and the mischievously sexy goblin king decided that he would use Sarah's tiredness as an advantage.

"Its two minutes past midnight, you must be tired. Let's get these human rags off of you," and with that Jareth made her clothes disappear and a white frilly sleeveless night gown appeared on her body.

Sarah got into bed and he changed into a white bathrobe and got in with her. As soon as he got in, Jareth took control and gave her a deep kiss with his tongue touching hers, the inside of her cheek and teeth. Sarah moaned and kissed his neck which Jareth returned the favor except leaving almost black hickeys.

Then Sarah looked at his crotch, saw his bulge growing and rubbed it, squeezing it occasionally. That got him going and he petted her down there. Sarah got really aroused and almost pressed herself against the rapidly growing bulge when Jareth cried out "Enough!" and Sarah stopped.

They cuddled for a few minutes and then Jareth turned off the lights and they slept in each other's arms.

**How did everyone like the chapter? Please leave a contribution in the little box (Review!). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there I'm baaaaack! The next few chapters will bump up to M due to a request for a little more detail during those steamy make out scenes! I don't know how many chapters that'll be. Anyways, here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Labyrinth or Jareth and his sexiness, nor do I make money off of it. That would be so awesome though! I do own Arianne though which I guess is good too. **

Sarah woke up to a sun shining through the bed chamber window and kisses on her lips.

"Good morning, love," said The Goblin King's sexy voice in her ear and then he kissed and blew into it.

"Morning, my king," said Sarah enjoying her hormones racing.

Then Jareth rested on his side and stroked Sarah's bangs. His touch gave Sarah chills and made her cream her panties slightly. Sarah felt an urge to give into her arousal but instead said "Jareth..."

"Yes, precious," came that sexy, attractive voice again and this time along with a couple of hard kisses on her neck.

Sarah lost her train of thought and said "Never mind,"

"Good, today my parents the prominent king and queen of the Underground are coming for dinner today and will meet the future goblin queen," said Jareth.

Sarah almost fell off the bed. The King and Queen? How could she pass royalty's standards when people made fun of her for her quirky clothes and "out there" personality at school? But Sarah remembered that a dim future of having nowhere to go was waiting for her aboveground and she should owe Jareth one for saving her from this fate.

"Okay, do you have any advice for me on what to wear and how to act?" asked Sarah.

"These interesting garments that were on you yesterday will never see the light of day again and please don't act as if you are trying to be original,"

Sarah bit her lip and tried hard not to cry as memories of torment from pretty girls and previous boyfriends made their way into her mind.

Jareth saw her about to cry and held her and said "Those boys were fools not to love you as much as I do and those girls are obviously filled with envy of how beautiful you are,"

That made Sarah smile and they got out of bed to get ready for the day. Sarah got dressed in a greenish velvet dress and Jareth in his usual white poets shirt and black leather pants and they left the bed chambers.

Sarah was walking to the gardens when she bumped into a servant. "Sorry," said Sarah expecting the same one who yelled at her before. But this was a different one. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that looked curiously up at her. She didn't look like a goblin but rather a kind of nymph. "Who are you and why are you not a goblin?" asked Sarah.

"My name is Arianne. I'm one of the servants here. I'm not a goblin; I'm a former sea nymph,"

"What happened? Shouldn't you be in the sea?"

"My father was abusive and gave me up for slavery but Jareth was kind enough to take me and my little sister as servants here,"

When she talked, she sounded like a young but wise teenage girl. This prompted Sarah to ask the next question.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 400 years old," said Arianne.

"Wow, I'm heading to the gardens. Want to come?" asked Sarah getting comfortable by the minute she was here with magical creatures.

"Sure," said Arianne and they went on their way to the gardens.

**Okay, I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can with all the chaos going on. Get yourselves pumped for the next chapter meantime! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there fan fiction! It's been hectic but at last, here is the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Labyrinth or make money off of it. **

Sarah and Arianne went through the gardens. The flowers were blooming and the air was sweet with the fragrance of magical flowers. Then Sarah and Arianne sat on a bench next to a fountain carved out of jade of the goblin king himself.

"I haven't yet found out your name, stranger," said Arianne.

"Oh, sorry I'm Sarah. I'm to be queen of the Underground and Jareth's bride,"

"Ah yes, how silly of me to not know who you are,"

Sarah laughed and then saw Arianne look at the fountain with a depressed look in her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Oh sorry, it's just that I was in love once too. His name was Erik and he was a sea nymph like me,"

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"Asked Sarah with wide curious eyes.

"No, he really did love me. He died in the war against sea nymphs and river sprites," said Arianne.

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I still have a picture of him in my locket," said Arianne and she opened the silver locket she was wearing and showed Sarah a picture of a boy with dark brown hair but the same curious blue eyes as Arianne.

Sarah was thankful that Jareth was a goblin and not a sea nymph or a river sprite and in her head gave thanks for that.

JS JS JS!

Sarah was nervously pacing the dining hall. Jareth's parents were coming any second! Jareth saw her pace and said something to lighten her spirits.

"You look stunning, precious. Those foolish boys would sacrifice themselves to be with you,"

Sarah brightened but then a flash of red and gold sparks appeared and the high king and queen were there.

The king looked mostly like Jareth but with white hair in the same hair cut and aged and the queen looked aged too but had big blue eyes and long hair making her look like a senior citizen aging gracefully.

"Welcome my son, it's been so long!" cried the king and hugged his son.

**Well, sorry there were no steamy Sarah and Jareth scenes. The story does have to have more of a plot. Stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, my sort of summer camp is done with sooo…I should be able to post more chapters in the future. Then there's school…UGH! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. I do own Jareth's parents King Maldor and Queen Zalia though! Hooray! **

Sarah stood there feeling like she didn't belong in Jareth's world. They were royalty and fae for crying out loud! After they were done hugging and greeting the goblin king, Queen Zalia turned her attention on Sarah.

"Oh, is this the lovely girl who defeated the labyrinth and stole my son's heart?"

"Umm, yeah… that would be me,"

Zalia gave Sarah a hug and Zalia smelled of some strange scented perfume. More like mint and citrus and Sarah was trying not to gag in front of the queen. After the hug was over with, King Maldor gave Sarah a hug and surprisingly smelled more pleasant than Zalia.

JS JS JS

For lunch there was everything Sarah liked and Jareth liked also. But Sarah was too nervous to eat. Jareth saw this and asked "What's the matter, precious, you hardly ate,"

"Ummm, I'm a vegetarian," was the lie Sarah could think up.

Jareth paid no attention and began chatting excitedly with Maldor about Sea nymphs and their politics. Sarah took a bite of chicken to not look rude and suddenly her stomach felt very queasy. Sarah was praying to the heavens to not lose her lunch.

"Please, don't let me…"

But it was too late, before Sarah could excuse herself, the tons of water she had drank and the bite of chicken ended up on the nice golden floor. Jareth and Maldor stopped talking and Zalia looked rather repulsed. Sarah bolted out of the dining hall before anyone could say anything.

JS JS JS

Sarah was writing a note in Jareth's private library, it went something like this:

_Dear Jareth,_

_ I know this may break your heart but I can't marry you and be with you forever. I don't fit in with royalty and am afraid of my reign as goblin queen. I'm going back to the above ground and staying there forever. I'll accept the consequences of my decision. I'll always remember you._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

Sarah put it in an envelope, ran out of the library, slipped the note in Jareth's room and was about to go through the mirror to the aboveground when suddenly someone grabbed her and Sarah let out a small scream.

**So stay tuned for what happens next…please leave a review in the little box… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my fellow readers…Sorry for not posting for a few weeks. I went to ME and NH and didn't have Microsoft word on my itouch…hehehehe… So here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, its characters and most certainly do not make money off of it…Jim Henson does. RIP Henson…**

"Shush, love it's me…" said a familiar sexy voice. Sarah turned and saw Jareth's face and felt him cradle her in his arms.

"How did you know I'd be leaving," said Sarah dazed and shocked.

"I saw you write the note in my crystal,"

Damn crystal balls and their abilities to show what was going to happen…

"Listen, Jareth I-I'm sorry and…I-I-I didn't expect it and I…"

Jareth didn't let Sarah finish and he enveloped his mouth with Sarah's in a deep kiss. Sarah moaned and let the kiss go on a while.

"I need you…lets…" began Sarah getting slightly aroused.

"Yes precious…lets," and the handsome goblin king and led Sarah to the canopy double bed that was so tempting to both of them.

Jareth snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared and so did Sarah's. Jareth began that deep kiss with Sarah that made mortal girls want to do wonderful things to its owner. Sarah moaned again and Jareth moaned a bit too as Sarah lightly pulled his wild blonde hair. His hands moved across her bare back, her hips and rubbed her neck as they kissed. Then Sarah planted hickeys the size of marbles on Jareth's neck while he moaned and squirmed. Then Sarah looked at his growing stick of goodness which Jareth said "Go ahead," and Sarah rubbed it a bit and Jareth closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"Let me show you my love, Sarah dearest…" and with that he inserted himself inside her and Sarah yelped in pain. Then after a few minutes, Jareth went in and out of her.

"Harder….Jareth...faster..."

And Jareth slowly listened to Sarah's pleas and slowly went faster. Then after eight minutes, Sarah and Jareth screamed in pleasure as they came at the same time. Jareth panted from exhaustion his blonde mane messier than ever and Sarah was out cold. Jareth picked Sarah up bridal style, laid her on the right side of the bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Then he got in himself and shut off the light. The goblin king held Sarah as if she was a newborn baby all through the night.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter eight…please express yourself in a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there, the next chapter is going to be shocking and not what you expected to happen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth or its characters or make money from them. But anyway on with the story!**

Sarah woke up surrounded in Jareth's arms. Jareth stirred, opened his eyes and looked at Sarah. A warm and loving smile made his beautiful features even more beautiful. "Morning, Sarah love," he moaned tiredly. "Morning…" Sarah started but then felt a wave of nausea. Sarah jumped out of his arms and threw up in an elegant looking waste basket in the room.

"What's the matter, precious?" asked Jareth more alert and concerned for his future bride.

"I-I-I dunno….I…"and with that she threw up more in the waste basket.

"Let's have my royal doctor see you," said Jareth and before Sarah could protest, he had her bridal style in his arms and carried her out of the bedroom with her night gown still on.

JS JS JS JS

The doctor was fae just like Jareth but was short, bald and even though he was from Lamia which was near the border of the underground, he spoke like he was from Mexico instead of having a British accent**. (I know this doesn't make sense but Jareth can very well have a Mexican-Lamian doctor if he wants to! No ifs, ands or buts! Hahaha!)**

He used his x-ray vision to see if she ate something nasty or poisonous. After he deactivated his x-ray vision, his face looked happy and tears of joy came streaming from his face. Jareth got very angry and demanded:

"Well, my future bride is ill. What's making you so merry?"

"Ay, senorita Sarah tengo un bebe!"

"Speak English, I don't understand you!"

"Lady Sarah is pregnant," said the doctor rolling his eyes, a bit pissed that Jareth did not learn Lamian government and to speak Spanish when he went to Fae Academy.

JS JS JS JS

Sarah was a bit excited because she was going to be a first time mother and worried because her husband hadn't said a word to her since they were at the doctor. Finally they were getting ready for bed and Jareth said

"Sarah dearest, I must warn you, while fae childbirth can be exciting, it is long and quite painful,"

"Why?" asked Sarah with curious eyes.

"Because fae carry their children for a year and there are risks, you might die and the child has a risk of becoming a demon, to ensure that it does not happen you'll have to replace your human heart with a fae's,"

Sarah felt the breath get knocked out of her. She never had surgery or even got put to sleep. Jareth saw her look and said "I knew this would happen, I'll never forgive myself for this foolishness,"

"No, it's okay. I'll do what it takes even though I'm scared," said Sarah bravely.

Jareth saw the courage burning in her blue eyes and whispered "That's my Sarah," and with that turned off the lights and held her tight.

**So Sarah is going to be a mother….Please review and send in your requests for a name for the child and what gender. I'll pick my favorite one. Requests will go until September 2, 2012. Until next time….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Just letting you know, fae anatomy is waaaay different from human anatomy. It takes nine hours to conceive and gestation time is a year. Sorry to those I confused! Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own labyrinth, Jim Henson does but unfortunately he's pushing daisies as we speak. I do own Jareth's sisters Seraphine and Herea. **

[Takes place almost one year later]

Sarah's stomach was bulging and it looked like she had a really unattractive beer belly. The wedding was in a few hours and she was very nervous. Arianne (Sarah's sea nymph friend) was helping her get ready and trying to ease her nerves. "That dress is so beautiful," said Arianne trying to fit the dress over Sarah's bulging stomach. Sarah sighed. The dress made her look short and round. They definitely did not have maternity dresses in the underground. Finally the dress was on and Arianne was doing Sarah's make up.

"Ummm….I really don't look good in silver eye shadow…only Jareth does,"

"Sorry but that's the only eyeshadow that they sell in the underground for weddings and other special events," said Arianne really focused.  
Sarah sighed again and when Arianne was done, she put the veil on Sarah's already done bun with fringe peeking out.

"There you look like a lovely goblin queen," said Arianne giggling.

Sarah grimaced. The baby had given Sarah a karate kick from inside and her nerves were bothering her.

"Well, I have to get ready myself so, good bye," and with that the girls hugged each other and Arianne disappeared in a flurry of teal smoke. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Sarah aggravated.

Jareth walked in and sat next to Sarah who was gloomily looking at the mirror.

"Hello, my lovely bride," said Jareth and Sarah grunted in reply.

Jareth saw Sarah's moodiness and asked "What irks you, love?"

"Arianne picked my dress and make up and I look horrible and I'm so nervous I can feel my heart racing!" snapped Sarah and burst into tears.

Jareth held Sarah and whispered in her ear "I can fix that,"

He snapped his fingers and with that Sarah's dress changed and the makeup lessened.

"As for your nerves, dear would you like me to stay with you until the wedding starts?"

"Yes…" breathed Sarah who was a bit emotional over the fact Jareth really did love her and care about her.

So Jareth and Sarah hung out in the room and talked. He told her about his childhood which included pranks in Fae Academy, his two younger sisters Seraphine and Herea and how Herea was a loner and everyone else had made fun of her for her unique qualities. Then Jareth told her he had never fallen in love with anyone due to him being a former geek and rule breaker and the female goblins would "pretend" to ask him out but as soon as he said "Yes," laughter and teasing would start.

"Well a lot of girls were and still are idiots," said Sarah softly.

"Thank you," said Sarah and Jareth gave her a deep kiss and then they sat there smiling at each other.

**All right the next chapter will be written after the deadline, September 5 2012 for the new goblin baby! So I'll write then! In the meantime, Read and Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm back! After confusing everyone with the deadline…my bad… I've decided to pick the name and gender of Sarah and Jareth's baby today out of a container! And the name of the child and gender is….Willow-female! Thanks to all those who submitted their ideas, I loved all of your ideas but unfortunately there can only be one name and obviously one gender. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Labyrinth and its characters…wish I owned Jareth though hahahaha…So anyways on with the story…**

[At the wedding]

The big day was finally here and Jareth's family and the old geeky friends he had at Fae academy were there as well. Sarah wished her family and only human friend were there, but then Jareth's voice cut off all thoughts.

"Sarah, if you don't mind I'm a bit in a hurry to be wed..."

Sarah smiled at him and they walked down the aisle. Instead of the traditional wedding march played at human churches in the above ground, there was a familiar song being played that sounded romantic, soft and peaceful.

"What's that song…"wondered Sarah and then instantly remembered playing the song at her piano recital for her senior solo at her piano lessons. It was "A River Flows in You" by Yiruma. Jareth had obviously seen Sarah play her senior solo song. A few tears of happiness pricked her eyes. She quickly brushed them off when they got to the altar.

The music stopped and a young fae who had green eyes and short brown hair was the justice of the peace. They exchanged vows and finally the justice of the peace said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

They kissed and everyone clapped and threw flower petals in the air. Jareth pulled Sarah in a loving embrace and Sarah felt so happy that she didn't feel the baby kick and kissed him on his jaw line.

The reception was very lavish and all of Sarah's favorite foods and her favorite music was playing also. Sarah hung out with Arianne and Jareth's younger sisters Seraphine and Herea. They were discussing the baby.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Seraphine .

"Ummm…doctor didn't say," said Sarah trying to ignore the searing cramp she was experiencing just now.

"I'm just happy that Jareth **finally **got a girl pregnant. I didn't want him to end up alone,"

Sarah looked at Herea and saw why people had made fun of her in the past. She had jet black hair with severe, heavy bangs, the same mismatched eyes as Jareth except one jade green and the other chocolate brown and had a huge gap in her teeth when she talked and smiled. She was also wearing a unique looking ball gown that was the color of peaches. Sarah felt bad for the girl and was thankful Jareth had fallen in love with her and she was not in the aboveground anymore.

"So anyway, I was thinking…"

As Seraphine trailed off with plans to have a girls' luncheon sometime, Sarah felt something burst and her vision go a bit blurry. Then she had a splitting head ache and a feeling someone stabbed her in the stomach. Sarah knew what was going on and was in danger.

"Guys! I'm gonna give birth!" squeaked Sarah.

The three girls had wide eyed stares and then Sarah fainted and Arianne caught her.

"Someone get Jareth!"

Herea ran, got Jareth and alerted him with a squeaky "Your wife is about to give birth!" and with that Jareth ran to Sarah's side. Sarah's eyes opened a bit.

"Jareth…" she sighed and fainted again.

"Hurry, we must get her to the castle!" said Jareth urgently, picked up Sarah bridal style and ran with her to the castle with the three girls following.

Sarah didn't have a fae's heart yet so the baby was in danger and so was she.

Finally after what seemed like a thousand years to Jareth they got to the castle and the girls waited in the corridor.

Jareth and Sarah were in a bed room. As soon as Jareth practically plopped her on the bed, Sarah wailed "I'm going blind, please make it stop!"

"Sarah, listen to me. I have to replace your human heart with a fae one. To do this, you must wear this amulet and keep it on for five years" said Jareth holding out an amulet that was crystal and in the shape of a heart. He was trying to remain calm but was just as scared and in pain as her.

"Just give me the damn amulet! I love you, I'll do as you say!" shrieked Sarah in pain.

Jareth slid it over Sarah's head and on her neck. As soon as this happened the amulet began to glow and as soon as the entire procedure was complete. Sarah gave birth and as soon as that happened she passed out.

JS JS JS

Sarah woke up to Jareth beside her. It was night time and he was asleep and looked exhausted. Then to Sarah's surprise he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sorry I woke you up,"

And in response to that Jareth sealed Sarah's mouth with a passionate, deep kiss and rubbed her back. Sarah moaned gently and rubbed his side in return. In all that passion, Sarah suddenly remembered the child.

"What happened to the baby? Is it okay?"

"Don't worry Sarah love, its fine and being cared for by Seraphine for the night,"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl, a very beautiful girl like you," and with that Sarah cuddled into him and they fell asleep holding each other tight.

JS JS JS JS

Sarah got to meet the baby in the morning. The baby had a head full of chocolate brown hair like Sarah but it had Jareth's mismatched eyes, one was light blue and the other was hazel.

"What are you going to name her?"Asked Seraphine.

Sarah held the baby and tried to think of a name. Then she remembered a willow tree that had gotten taken down at the park where she would recite lines from the labyrinth book. Sarah loved that tree's shade and remembered a white barn owl nearby watching its demise.

"How about Willow?"

"I think that's a lovely name for a lovely girl," said Jareth looking at his new daughter look around at everyone with mismatched eyes and smiling.

**There's one more chapter after this which is the epilogue…so stay tuned. Read and Review please! **


	12. Epilogue

**Heyyy, I'm starting school tomorrow! Sooo nervous….I'll be a senior…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or the characters but I do own Sarah and Jareth's daughter, Willow and Toby's son, Adam. Enjoy!**

**Eighteen years later…**

Willow grew to be a beautiful, lovely female fae. She had Sarah's chocolate brown hair but Jareth's mismatched eyes as said in the chapter before. She was very petite for her age and she acted a lot like her mother which meant that she'd make a good future queen of the goblins soon.

Willow had been sneaking to the aboveground because she had fallen in love with Sarah's now- not- so -little brother Toby's son Adam. Willow hadn't told her parents and was preparing to go above ground when her mother, Sarah caught her.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing, my aunt Betty, now tell me what you're up to at once. Your father has a ton of crystal balls and he can probably see what you're doing right now. Now tell me at once," said Sarah firmly.

"Okay, fine. I'm in love with Uncle Toby's son Adam,"

Sarah gasped. How could she have met her brother Toby if any memory of her in the aboveground was erased.

"How…." Began Sarah shocked.

"I erased the memory enchantment spell. I just wanted to meet the rest of my family and fell in love," said Willow her mismatched eyes filling with tears.

Sarah sighed sadly. While Willow did have Sarah's temperament and personality, she had her father's heart and fear of rejection.

"You can go on one condition; you're bringing Adam to meet us tomorrow and telling your dad,"

"Yay!" cried Willow and hugged Sarah then vanished to the aboveground in a swirl of purple smoke.

WA JS WA JS

Willow came back the next morning at breakfast.

"Dad, mom there's a guy I want you to meet,"

At Jareth's look of shock, Sarah winced and put his arm on his shoulder to calm him down. Then, a tall handsome boy walked in. He had a mop of curly blonde hair and Toby's sweet blue eyes. He looked an awful lot like Toby.

"Hey…so you're my uncle and you're my aunt," said Adam shyly.

"Correct," said Jareth happy for Willow.

"Isn't he handsome?" asked Willow and Adam pulled her in a tight embrace.

Sarah and Jareth stared. It was just like it was years ago when they met…Except Willow didn't torture Adam with the labyrinth, so that was good.

"Well, we're going for a walk in the gardens," said Willow holding Adam's hand.

"Me and…" started Sarah but Jareth interrupted with a "Have fun, darling!" and the future goblin king and goblin queen disappeared together.

"Why…" began Sarah and then suddenly Jareth grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Sarah yelped in surprise and then moaned and gave into it. Jareth rubbed his hands over her back, her sides and thighs. Then suddenly Jareth picked up Sarah straddling his waist.

"To the bedroom, my love," he said his voice laced with desire and arousal.

After what seemed like an hour, they got to the bedroom and he plopped her onto the bed with a small yelp coming out of Sarah.

They continued kissing roughly with Jareth on top starting the grinding. Jareth lightly pulled Sarah's hair which caused her to moan a bit more.

"This…feels…so…right,"

"I love you…I always have…and will…"

"Please…do…me…" panted Sarah.

He stopped then said "I don't want to risk you getting pregnant. We already have a child that's all grown up,"

"True," said Sarah knowing her daughter and how she felt when Toby came in her life.

"It seems we have another wedding to plan soon," said Jareth changing the subject.

"Yes we do, only I hope she won't get pregnant at eighteen," joked Sarah.

Jareth gave an affectionate growl and they started kissing again.

The End


End file.
